


Каменный человек

by Ferry



Category: Original Work, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка, персонажей которой можно визуализировать как Майкла Фассбендера и Джеймса Макэвоя. В детстве :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каменный человек

– Майкл! Иди ужинать!

– Да, мам, конечно.

Он спрыгнул со своего домика на дереве и пошел через задний двор на кухню.

Почему дома на каникулах всегда так скучно? Целый учебный год он мечтает, как будет валяться в траве, читать, что захочет, а не что задали, бегать на реку и гонять с другими мальчишками в футбол… А потом приезжает домой и выясняет, что соседские мальчишки все разъехались – кто с родителями отдыхать куда-то на юг, кто в спортивный лагерь, кто вообще переехал в другой город. Вода в реке холодная, словно ледяная, и родители не пускают его купаться, а когда он все-таки убегает от них и ныряет пару раз, то чуть не тонет, потому что ногу сводит судорогой. Ему удается выбраться на берег и доковылять до дома, мокрому и промерзшему до костей, а потом две недели сидеть дома с противным надсадным кашлем. И когда его наконец выпускают гулять, валяться на сырой траве уже совсем не хочется, и в доме на дереве, о котором он вспоминал всю осень и зиму, оказывается не очень-то удобно читать – темно…

Майкл вздохнул, послушно съел бутерброд с холодной бараниной и пошел к себе в комнату – спать.

В комнате было прохладно, и он хотел уже закрыть на ночь окно, когда створка распахнулась ему навстречу, и в тесную мансарду влетел эльф.

Нет, Майкл никогда не верил в сказки о маленьком народце – по крайней мере с тех пор, как пошел в школу, точно не верил. Но как еще назвать существо с прозрачными, как у стрекозы, крыльями за спиной?

В остальном существо вполне походило на обычного мальчишку парой лет младше Майкла. Или не совсем обычного – раньше Майкл никогда не видел мальчишек, да и вообще людей с такими пронзительно синими глазами, а рот такого цвета видел только у женщин.

– Привет, – сказало существо, усевшись на спинку кровати и трепеща крылышками.

– Привет, – сказал Майкл. – А ты кто?

– А сам как думаешь?

– Эльф? – глупо спросил Майкл.

Тот захихикал, но кивнул согласно. Потом огляделся и спросил:

– Чего делаешь?

«Собираюсь ложиться спать» явно было бы неправильным ответом.

– Книжку читаю. Вот, – и он поспешно предъявил завалявшийся на тумбочке учебник биологии.

Эльф спорхнул со спинки кровати, подошел – обычным способом, ногами, как люди ходят – поближе, присмотрелся… Почесал пальцем щеку и спросил:

– Читаешь – это как?

Майкл похлопал глазами. Точнее, оно само как-то похлопалось, пока он пытался осознать смысл вопроса. Эльф не умеет читать?

– Ну, вот, открываешь и читаешь что написано.

– И что тут написано? – эльф ткнул длинным острым ногтем в подпись к рисунку, изображающему ланцетника в разрезе.

– Эммм… – сказал Майкл.

– Что? Соврал? Ничего тут на самом деле не «написано», просто крокозябры какие-то! Соврал-соврал-соврал! – и эльф принялся прыгать вокруг, хлопая в ладоши и время от времени зависая в воздухе.

– Схематическое изображение анатомии ланцетника, – разозлившись, зачитал Майкл: – Мозговой пузырёк. Хорда. Нервная трубка. Хвостовой плавник. Анальное отверстие. Задний отдел кишечника в виде трубки. Кровеносная система.

Эльф перестал скакать, уставился на картинку, потом, полными слез глазами, на Майкла.

– Они его разрезали? Он был живой, а они его убили и разрезали. Какой ужас, – эльф присел на краешек кровати и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Майкл поспешно захлопнул учебник и засунул его под сваленную на стуле одежду.

– Слушай, это просто книжка такая, по биологии, как у кого что внутри устроено, – попытался объяснить он, одновременно лихорадочно соображая, что соврать на закономерный следующий вопрос: «А откуда известно, что у кого внутри?»

– А зачем ты ее читаешь? – спросил эльф, глядя на него одним глазом между разведенных пальцев.

– В школе задали, – растерянно ответил Майкл. Это даже было почти правдой – по биологии у него была двойка, и осенью его ждала пересдача. Почему он и держал учебник на поверхности – создавал видимость занятий для недовольных неуспеваемостью родителей.

– А что такое школа?

 

Уснул Майкл только под утро, прямо на середине очередного объяснения, и как эльф улетел – не видел. Родители за завтраком очень ворчали из-за того, что сын клевал носом и норовил подремать над чашкой какао, а отец грозился забрать у него КонанДойля.

Майкл, конечно, не стал им объяснять, что великий сыщик тут совершенно ни при чем, но подумал, что надо будет рассказать о нем эльфу в следующий раз.

Если он будет, этот следующий раз. И если эльф захочет еще слушать про книги. И конкретно – про Шерлока Холмса. Майкл ни в чем не был уверен, кроме того, что ночной гость ему не приснился – слишком уж сильно он не выспался. А еще ему впервые с начала каникул точно не было скучно.

 

 

В следующий раз эльф появился днем – залетел к Майклу в его домик на дереве. Нашел в углу игральные карты невесть когда, кем и зачем туда принесенные, и потребовал научить его играть. Не то чтобы Майкл был большим специалистом в карточных играх…

В результате половину правил он кое-как вспомнил, вторую половину – придумал на ходу, тут же забыл, на чем немедля был пойман – память у эльфа оказалась превосходная… Но главное – было весело.

Пришлось, правда, прерваться на обед, когда мама вышла во двор и пригрозила подняться в домик. Эльф сделал большие глаза – хотя они и так у него были немаленькие… В общем, изобразил испуг, забился в угол и замахал руками: дескать, иди, пока меня не увидели. Майкл взял с него обещание дождаться и кубарем скатился по веревочной лестнице вниз. Умял в рекордные сроки обед, выпросил у мамы еще одну котлету и кусок хлеба, и бегом вернулся на дерево. Ну в самом деле, не оставлять же гостя голодным?

Котлета эльфу понравилась. И играть с Майклом понравилось тоже. Так что он пришел на следующий день. И на следующий. Наверное, у него тоже были каникулы – Майкл даже спросил однажды, но эльф то ли не понял вопроса, то ли не захотел отвечать, затараторил что-то лишенное, на взгляд Майкла, всякого смысла, зато в рифму. В общем, на каникулах или нет, а к Майклу он прилетал практически каждый день. И каждый день Майкл его чем-нибудь кормил. Что, с очевидностью, не могло остаться незамеченным. Пришлось объясняться с мамой.

Майкл честно сказал, что к нему ходит приятель, которого он и угощает. Нет, Майкл вовсе не считал, что родителям врать нельзя, и вполне был готов скормить маме подходящую ложь, вот только придумать ее не сумел. Скажешь, что сам все съедаешь – начнут заставлять есть на глазах или, еще хуже – потащат к врачу. Мама к здоровью относилась трепетно. Придумаешь щенка или котенка – потребуют предъявить, а главное – вместо бутербродов выдадут специальный корм в баночке. Трепетное отношение распространялось не только на Майкла и его желудок, но и на все живое в радиусе маминой досягаемости. Эльф, конечно, иногда и в самом деле напоминал Майклу котенка – игривостью и определенной долей шкодливости, вот зачем было, спрашивается, разрисовывать его учебник по литературе? Но все-таки скармливать крылатому приятелю «китти-кэт» Майкл бы не решился. Хотя эльфу могло и понравится, конечно. Он все-таки очень странный был.

Углядел как-то из их убежища на дереве, как майклова мама сажает цветы на узенькой клумбе вдоль боковой стены дома, и заявился среди ночи «помогать цветам расти». Разбудил Майкла, вытащил его из окна на подоконник, после некоторого препирательства уговорил-таки спуститься вниз на «эльфовой тяге». Летать эльф мог только один, перенести Майкла куда-либо он бы не смог, а вот замедлить его падение со второго этажа до скорости, не приводящей к переломам конечностей, оказался в состоянии. Что было выяснено опытным путем, после того, как эльф поклялся всеми звездами над их головами, что опустит Майкла на траву, как соловьиное перышко. За это самое перышко Майкл ему съездил-таки по шее. Ну и за отбитые пятки тоже.

– Но я же не нарочно! – кувыркнувшись в мокрую от вечерней росы траву, обиженно верещал эльф. – Я не знал, что ты такой тяжелый! Почему ты такой тяжелый? Ты же тощий! У тебя кости каменные, что ли?

– Сам ты тощий. И не ори, родителей разбудишь.

Эльф отряхнулся, как вылезший из воды щенок, и попытался взлететь – намокшие от росы крылья не держали. Глазищи у него тут же наполнились слезами, но Майкл уже успел привыкнуть и приспособиться к перепадам эльфова настроения.

– Цветы, – напомнил он, – ты собирался проращивать цветы.

– Ой, правда, – спохватился эльф и решительно направился к клумбе. Ходил он при желании так же быстро, как обычный человек, но предпочитал летать. Майкл очень надеялся, что когда стрекозиные крылья эльфа просохнут, тот станет летать как прежде. Не может же быть, чтобы за всю жизнь тот в первый раз намок у Майкла на заднем дворе?

– Ты когда-нибудь попадал под дождь? – спросил он у присевшего на корточки возле клумбы эльфа.

– Да, конечно, – рассеянно отозвался тот и, низко наклонившись к земле, зачем-то на нее подул. – От дождя крылья намокают, летать невозможно.

– Но потом же высыхают и все нормально?

– Да, конечно, – отмахнулся эльф. – Смотри!

Из земли прямо на глазах проклюнулись маленькие острые ростки, светло-серые в слабом свете окон страдающей бессонницей одинокой старушки, живущей в конце улицы.

– Твоя мама очень правильно сделала, что посадила их в новолуние, – сообщил эльф. Подул на ростки, и они тут же ощетинились листочками.

– Эээ, – сказал Майкл, – послушай… По-моему, хватит. А то она завтра решит, что ей подсунули какие-нибудь неправильные семена. Мутантные там, или радиоактивные.

– Какие? – любознательно спросил эльф, и Майкл понял, что спать ему опять не придется.

 

Маминого терпения хватило на целых три недели общения Майкла с эльфом. Если задуматься – это даже очень много. Но Майкл редко задумывался о возможных неприятностях до их непосредственного наступления. Поэтому, когда мама принялась настойчиво приглашать его «друга» в гости, чтобы познакомиться, он растерялся. И не только из-за явного нежелания эльфа показываться кому бы то ни было на глаза. Взрослые – народ до странности консервативный в своих представлениях о возможном и невозможном, и Майкл был практически на все сто процентов уверен, что встреча мамы с эльфом закончится семейным визитом к психотерапевту. И кому от этого станет лучше?

Так что он вертелся, как кошка в ванне, пытаясь одновременно объяснить маме, что его друг хороший и «водиться с ним» неопасно, и что тот ну никак не может «зайти на чашечку чая».

– Застенчивый он очень, мам, – придумал Майкл в конце концов идеальную, как ему показалось, отмазку.

Мама вздохнула.

– Майкл, я понимаю, что все ребята разъехались, и тебе скучно одному, но ты уже слишком взрослый для воображаемого друга, «который живет на крыше».

Это было уже слишком. Обвинение – а Майкл воспринял мамины слова именно так –  настолько задело своей несправедливостью, что он в запале чуть было не проговорился, что его друг, вообще-то, не совсем человек. Чем только убедил маму в справедливости ее предположений, и заставил еще раз упомянуть Карлсона. Разозленный и обиженный, Майкл ретировался к себе в комнату, где, разумеется, обнаружил эльфа, безмятежно раскладывающего на его кровати что-то вроде пасьянса.

– Смотри, Майкл, что я придумал, – весело позвал тот, поднимая голову от сложной комбинации королей и девяток.

– Ррр, – сказал Майкл и полез в шкаф.

Вытащил с самого дна коробку с детскими книжками, откопал Линдгрен, и сунул эльфу вот под нос:

– Вот! Это ты, ясно?

Эльф уставился на картинку, потом, оскорбленно, на Майкла:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я толстый? И с листочком клевера на пояснице?

Майкл гневно дулся еще секунды четыре, потом не выдержал – расхохотался. И полночи рассказывал эльфу про Карлсона.

 

Но смех смехом, а проблема никуда не делась. Мама сначала раздражалась, но через несколько дней начала беспокоиться. Майкл отказывался делать вид, что эльфа не существует. Мама отказывалась считать это нормальным. Эльф отказывался знакомиться с родителями Майкла. Замкнутый круг.

– А почему ты должен им говорить, с кем играешь? – спрашивал эльф.

– Можно подумать, ты своим родителям этого не говоришь, – огрызался Майкл.

– Конечно, нет. Зачем? Ты же мой друг.

– И что, им все равно с кем ты дружишь?

– Не знаю, – эльф нахмурился. – Наверное, нет. Мне вот не нравится мамина подруга, с которой они летают на дальние холмы по понедельникам. Но это же мамина подруга, не моя. Она должна ей нравиться, а не мне. А мои друзья должны нравиться мне, а не маме.

Майкл не нашелся, что возразить, хотя и чувствовал, что эльф неправ. Эльф! Опять «эльф». Майкл, наконец, нашел, на что выплеснуть свое раздражение:

– А ты знаешь, как зовут подругу твоей мамы?

– Естественно, – фыркнул эльф.

– Вот, – Майкл обвиняющее ткнул его пальцем в грудь, эльф ойкнул.

– А моя мама не знает, как зовут тебя! И я тоже этого не знаю!

– Но я же тебе говорил…

– Ничего ты не говорил!

– Говорил!

– Нет!

– Да!

– Нет!

– Майкл! – раздался мамин голос с первого этажа. – Что там у тебя происходит? Почему ты кричишь?

Майкл набрал побольше воздуху в легкие, длинно и старательно выдохнул и прокричал в ответ:

– Все в порядке, мам! Я просто книжку на ногу уронил.

Эльф скептически поднял бровь.

– Что? – раздраженно буркнул Майкл. – Можно подумать, ты родителям не врешь.

– Вру, – тут же согласился эльф. – Но куда более талантливо.

Определенно, сердиться на него больше двух минут к ряду было невозможно. Майкл захихикал, а эльф улыбнулся довольно и заявил:

– И я говорил тебе, как меня зовут. Я не знаю, почему ты не запомнил.

– Ну и как же?

Эльф открыл рот, шевельнул губами, закрыл. Уставился выжидательно на Майкла.

– Ну и? – нетерпеливо повторил тот. – Как? По-человечески сказать можешь?

– Нет, – эльф развел руками. – Не могу. По-человечески оно не произносится. А по-нашему вот так.

И он снова беззвучно пошевелил губами.

– Я не слышу, – расстроено признался Майкл.

– Что, совсем?

– Угу.

Эльф вздохнул, перелетел пару раз с места на место – Майклу пришлось забраться на кровать с ногами, прямо поверх разложенных карт, чтобы тот не задевал его длинными ногами – и спросил:

– А какие имена у вас есть? У людей?

– Джон, Патрик, Стюарт, Джеймс…

– О! – перебил его эльф. – Это мне нравится.

– Что, Джеймс?

Эльф довольно кивнул. И Майкл стал звать его Джеймсом.

 

Только вот маму наличие имени у «воображаемого друга» почему-то совсем не обрадовало. Она даже подключила к воспитанию Майкла отца, что раньше происходило только в самых крайних случаях. Но Майкл стоял насмерть, и признавать Джеймса несуществующим отказывался. Вплоть до того момента, когда подслушал разговор родителей, спустившись среди ночи за водой на кухню – Джеймс, с которым они играли в слова, захотел пить.

– Ты знаешь, что они придумали? – выпалил Майкл, взбежав – почти взлетев, как эльф – по лестнице к себе в мансарду. – Хотят меня везти к психотерапевту! Завтра! И все потому, что ты не хочешь, чтобы они тебя видели. А меня из-за этого в психи записывают. Собственные родители!

– Майкл, – жалобно произнес Джеймс, подлетев поближе и заглянув ему в лицо.

– Что «Майкл»?! Я уже тринадцать лет как Майкл! И что?

– Мне очень жаль? – робко предложил тот.

– Жаль? Тебе жаль, правда?

– Да, очень.

– Но показаться им ты, тем не менее, не хочешь, – с трудом сдерживаясь, чтоб не начать кричать, уточнил Майкл.

Джеймс покачал головой, печально глядя на него снизу вверх своими нечеловеческими синими глазищами.

– Прости, Майкл. Я не могу.

– Не можешь?

– Нет.

– Или не хочешь?

– Не могу. Правда.

– А вот мы сейчас проверим, – с неожиданной для себя самого злостью выдохнул Майкл, хватая его за руку. – Мама! Мама, иди скорей сюда!

– Майкл! – взвизгнул, пытаясь вырваться, эльф, но Майкл держал крепко.

– Не надо! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Майкл, отпусти!

Майкл молчал и смотрел на дверь, чтобы не видеть слезы, собиравшиеся в глазах друга. Уже слышны были шаги на лестнице и встревоженные голоса родителей.

– Майкл, – совсем тихо повторил Джеймс. – Я умру. Если они меня увидят – я умру.

Начала поворачиваться дверная ручка. Майкл разжал ладонь, стискивавшую узкое запястье, и что было сил навалился на дверь, не давая ее открыть. За спиной хлопнуло створкой окно.

 

Остаток лета Майклу пришлось трижды в неделю ходить к психологу. Разгребать игрушечными грабельками песок в коробке, расставлять игрушки в картонном домике и рассказывать о своих чувствах к родителям. Последнее Майкл особенно ненавидел. Хорошо хоть мама постепенно успокоилась.

Джеймс так больше и не появился.

 

 

– У нас в классе новенький, – сообщил рыжий Тим, как только Майкл вышел из автобуса. – Ты видел уже?

– Когда бы? Первый день учимся, – буркнул Майкл. Он недолюбливал Тима как раз за то, что тот всегда и все знал. Обо всех. Майкл даже думать не хотел о том, что будет, если рыжий проныра выяснит, что Майкл ходил к доктору Бейкону.

– Вон он, – ничуть не смущенный прохладным приемом, Тим ткнул пальцем в невысокого худого парнишку, стоявшего к ним спиной возле крыльца.

Майкл закинул рюкзак на плечо и, не глядя – старательно не глядя – на того, пошел в класс. Похоже, мама все-таки не зря водила его к врачу. Если уж Майклу среди бела дня его проклятый эльф мерещится. Интересно, он теперь во всех незнакомых мальчишках его видеть будет?

Оказалось – нет, не во всех. В школе, как всегда, появились новые лица. Но ни одно из них даже отдаленно не напоминало Майклу потерянного друга, кроме этого тихони Джеймса, угнездившегося на задней парте прямо у Майкла за спиной.

Да, новенького звали Джеймсом – фамилию учительница тоже называла, но Майкл не запомнил – не иначе, как специально, чтобы окончательно свести Майкла с ума. Потому что сходство было разительным. Майкл, кажется, считал, что таких глаз, как у его эльфа, у людей не бывает? Оказалось, что очень даже бывают. И губы бантиком, и лукавая улыбка. Только крыльев за спиной не хватало.

Впрочем, Майкл старался на него не смотреть: на уроках сидел, уткнувшись в тетрадь или учебник, а на переменах уходил к окну в коридоре и сидел там на подоконнике, глядя на школьный двор.

Но уши заткнуть было нечем – мама категорически не разрешала брать в школу плеер. Приходилось волей-неволей слушать разговоры одноклассников. И на второй день учебы Майкл услышал то, что заставило его таки посмотреть на новичка внимательнее.

– Ой, Джеймс, что это у тебя? – воскликнула болтушка Молли, когда они собирались на урок физкультуры. – Ожог?

– Нет, это… – Джеймс запнулся, а Майкл в очередной раз вздрогнул. Голос тоже был похож. Очень. – Ссадина была.

– Ссадина? Откуда?

Майкл не выдержал, обернулся. Новенький был в одной белой футболке, и над запястьем у него, чуть выше косточки, в самом деле был шрам.

– Такая странная, – протянула другая девочка, Энн. – Словно отпечаток пальцев, да?

Да. Именно так это и выглядело. И рука была та самая, левая. И место…

Новенький как-то странно хмыкнул – не то хихикнул, не то кашлянул:

– Ага, похоже. Мама так и говорила, что меня каменный человек за руку схватил.

– Каменный человек?

– Ну да. Иносказательно, конечно. На самом деле у меня рука между камней застряла, когда я в озере нырял. Чуть не утонул, правда. Даже не помню,как выплыл.

Вокруг него собралось уже человек шесть девчонок, восторженно охавших и с должным почтением разглядывавших шрам. Майкл отвернулся и ушел к «своему» окну в конце коридора. За стеклом шел дождь. Мелкий такой, противный.

Майкл ведь почти уже поверил в то, что никакого друга-эльфа у него не было, что он действительно сам себе его придумал от одиночества и летней скуки. Потому что эльфов не бывает. Если по науке. Но таких совпадений – с грустными синими глазами и отпечатком майкловой ладони на запястье – не бывает тоже.

А совпадение тем временем как-то умудрилось избавиться от поклонниц и устроилось на подоконнике рядом с Майклом. Вздохнуло пару раз печально, но разговор начинать не спешило.

Майкл тоже не особо знал, что сказать. В конце концов буркнул на пробу:

– Я не каменный.

– Я знаю, – тут же отозвался Джеймс. И, вдруг подавшись вперед, так, что почти свалился с подоконника,  заглянул в глаза. Совсем как раньше.

– Я не хотел, – выпалил Майкл отчаянно. – Честно, не хотел!

– Я знаю, – повторил Джеймс, улыбнулся, подышал на окно и быстро начертил пальцем трилистник на затуманившемся стекле.

Или не трилистник, а пропеллер? Рисовал Джеймс, если по правде, отвратительно.


End file.
